She's too good for me
by dim-as-an-ember
Summary: Elsa is a badass punk with a mega crush on her biology tutor Anna. Elsanna. Don't like? don't read
1. Chapter 1

Elsa is a badass punk with a major crush on her biology tutor Anna

This is my first fiction. If you have any criticisms or suggestions, feel free to comment. Im hoping that its good, I guess we will find out. Elsanna

This is Elsanna so if you dont like, dont read.

**Warning: There may be some intense themes in later chapters**

**Rating: T for now**

Chapter one

A paper ball sails through the air falling just short of its victim, the professor. Instead it hit the desk of a bright young redhead who was enthralled in the biology lesson going on. She brushed it off with an annoyed glance back at the culprit, but quickly returned her focus to her notes.

At the back of the room, a platinum blonde sits, unamused. More disappointed actually, that her aim was off. Not only that, but she didn't even get a glare out of the cute redhead in the loose green tank top and tight jean shorts.

Elsa loved when the younger girl wore that green shirt. It complemented her eyes so well. And her name, Anna, just felt so right on Elsa's tongue. She could say it all day and it would never get old. Elsa turned her attention back to aiming the next ball at Anna's hand, which was busy taking notes, and this time, she was spot on. The hand stopped and the redhead turned around glaring holes into the smirking blonde.

As Elsa was about to make a comment to the angry girl, the bell rang. She slung her bag over her shoulder and stood up but her professor's voice stopped her. "Elsa, I'd like you to stay back a moment." With a huff, Elsa sat back down, blushing slightly while she watched Anna's jean clad hips sway as she walked out of the room throwing one last accusatory glance at the blonde girl. Her professor interrupted her thoughts. "Elsa, you are failing my class. Are you aware of that?" After silence, he continued. "I am going to assign you a tutor for biology and if you don't pass the next semester, you will have to retake this course." Elsa rolled her eyes in response so her professor went on. "I will be assigning Anna Kristansen as your tutor. You will meet three times each week. She will be given your contact info and will let you know when and where to meet." At this, Elsa's head snapped up "No! Please, anybody but her!" she could feel the heat rising on her cheeks. "Elsa, Miss Kristansen is the most qualified student to tutor you and with your lack of care for my class, you don't get a say. Now get to your next class.'

* * *

_'God she is insufferable!'_ Anna thought to herself as she stormed into the library for the first tutoring session. '_Elsa Jennings. It had to be her of all fracking people?!'_ As soon as she walked in she saw the blonde girl slouching with her feet propped up on the other chair. Her icy blue eyes were intensely staring into Anna tracing over the younger girl's entire slender figure.

Although she felt such hatred to Elsa, the way the older girl was staring at her made her insides churn a different way. This feeling definitely wasn't hatred… She took in the blonde girl's rugged badass look. A long loose braid was draped over her shoulder; black ripped skinny jeans, a baggy sweater and an X-men shirt underneath. She had spiky piercings lining her ears, studded bracelets and purple eye shadow. _'Is it hot in here, or is it just me?_' Anna was startled from her thoughts by the blonde's rough voice.

"Are you gonna just stand there or teach me something princess?" Anna shifted uncomfortably in her spot, trying to regain her composure.

"Ummm, right. Teaching. That's what I am here for." The redhead went to sit down but realized that Elsa's combat boots currently occupied her seat. She set the books down and pushed the older girls shoes off her rightful spot. Anna couldn't help but smirk when she saw the surprised look on the blondes face. _'Good. She knows that I mean business now._' Her newfound confidence was suddenly stopped short at Elsa's next comment.

"Alright nerd, lets get this over with." She stood with her mouth agape for a few seconds, registering what the Elsa had just said.'_Hold up, what happened to in-control-Anna? Get it together.'_ A few more seconds passed before she gathered herself up again and offered a warm smile. "I am your tutor and I will be for a while so why don't we at least try to be nice here?" Elsa's stoic façade for a moment. Holding back a sigh, she responded with a half-hearted 'sure.'

* * *

The rest of the afternoon went mostly smooth with Anna trying to teach an extremely distracted Elsa who was muttering frustrated curses every few minutes. She just could not stop herself from staring at this adorable rambling redhead in front of her.

Freckles trailed down the younger girl's face, down her neck to the collar of her sweater._ 'God, those freckles must be everywhere…Fuck! This is going to be the death of me, I swear.'_

"Hello? Earth to Elsa. Did you understand any of that?" Elsa's mouth opened to say something but she hadn't been paying attention, How could she! It was nearly impossible with Anna here. "Seriously Elsa? You weren't even paying attention to me?!" The redhead's fury flustered Elsa. She tried desperately to speak words but her mouth just kept opening and closing silently. Her face was red as she searched for her composure, which seemed to have fled. "Alright Elsa. That's it for today. Meet me back here tomorrow and bring your brain with you. It might help you out a little. And you better do your homework!" With that, Anna turned on her heels and walked out, barely concealing her smirk.

_'Damn, I just flustered the Ice Queen._' She patted herself on the back and drove home deciding that she deserved some chocolate as a reward.

* * *

Back in the library Elsa sat speechless. '_Damnit Elsa! Get a hold of yourself. You totally just lost your cool there! I cant let her get to me like that_.' She dropped her head onto the table with an unattractive groan. "I have to get it together before tomorrow or its going to be a hard day."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry the first chapters are kinda short. I promise they will get longer soon!

Warning!: ABUSE TRIGGER! BEWARE

Rating: T

Chapter two

It had been a week since the last tutoring session and Elsa was going mad. She just imply could not figure out how one girl could possibly contain so much cuteness and clumsiness and yet still be so sexy at the same time. She tripped over everything and always got pencil smudges on her face during their tutoring sessions but it just added to her appeal. Anna had so many freckles and Elsa could tell that she thought of them as blemishes. She wished she could tell her that they were adorable, that all of the little imperfections that she had scrutinized day after day just made Elsa love her so much more.

They just had their third tutoring session and Elsa was losing all self-control. Just her luck, Anna seemed to notice this and take full advantage of it. At the last lesson, Anna's pencil fell on the floor and when she bent to pick it up, well, let's just say her shirt didn't do a great job of covering her. This, of course, not going unnoticed by Elsa who desperately fought to pry her eyes away. Anna came up to a red-faced, horrified looking Elsa, and grinned wickedly when she followed the blonde's gaze to see what she was staring at. She thought she comprehended what was going on, but just to be sure, Anna put both of her hands on the table and leaned forward, her shirt hanging loose again. "Are you okay Elsa?" She asked in a fake concerned tone. Just as she had suspected, the older girl's eyes were staring significantly below Anna's, right at her chest. "Is anybody home?' Anna tried again. This time Elsa managed a stuttered response. "Uh…umm... I have to go. Like now… Bye." Then ran out of the library to her car and proceeded to curse herself out. "Goddammit Elsa! Why don't you just make it more obvious and fucking kiss her next time!?" She banged her head up against the steering wheel. _'I need to get a grip on this stupid crush. If I let it show, I'm practically inviting my tormentors back in. I need to stop this. But how?'_

* * *

Back in the library, Anna was doing some thinking of her own._ 'So, it looks like I hold the power to melt the Ice Queen. But do I want to…. All of those times she was trying to get under my skin she just wanted my attention. Attention I almost crave from her now. This feeling… I've never felt it before, but I think I like it.'_ She straightened herself and her face took on a determined look. _'Elsa Jennings, you have started this something. I'm not sure what it is yet but I am determined to finish it so you better be ready.'_ With that, she strode out of the library with a new confidence about her until she tripped down the stairs with an embarrassing squeak. "ughhh. I'm okay."

* * *

As Elsa pulled into her driveway, she stared at her old, run down house with a sinking feeling. _'Back to the hell of disappointment.'_ She could hear the fighting already. Panic flooded through her veins when she heard a crash, a familiar feeling in this dreadful place. She burst through the door, immediately rushing to the aid of her mother who was lying on the ground with tears staining her cheeks. Looming above her was a fuming, chubby wan with thinning hair and a large mustache. Heat filled Elsa's body; a burning hatred for her stepfather. 'The Weasel' as she called him, had tricked her poor grieving mother into marrying him and then quickly wrecked what was left of them. This alcoholic was a poor replacement for Elsa's real father who had died in a car accident when she was really young. The man spoke in a thick slur, "Oh look Helen, the dyke has come to your rescue. Looks like you're safe for now." And with a wicked smile he lumbered over to Elsa and dragged her toward her bedroom leaving her mother screaming for him to have mercy.

He threw Elsa against the wall and punched her in the stomach. She slid to the ground in pain but slowly gathered herself back up. _'I can't let him break me. Don't show weakness.'_ She thought to herself. No matter what, she would not show signs of weakness or resignation. He hit her again, this time her face falling victim to his beefy fists. She winced in pain, receding a few steps, but she had gotten good at masking her pain. Determination quickly swept over her sharp features. She could see that her luck was about to run out though. Her stepfather was getting impatient with her lack of reaction. He grabbed her shoulders roughly and smashed her back into the wall over and over and over. "You piece of shit. You're lucky that your mother is still alive to protect you…for now" at this point, Elsa was numb but she could still feel the flecks of spit on her face from his ugly laughter. No matter how bad he beat her, the verbal abuse always seemed to hurt the most. He threw one last punch into her side, then walked to the door. Before he left, he stopped in the doorframe and said, "You are nothing in his world. Just a filthy dyke with no right to live." She could feel the disgust and hatred in his words. "And remember, no one loves you, and no one ever will. I mean, how could anyone love an ugly shit like you?"

The last thing Elsa saw before she passed out was the door slamming shut behind him.

* * *

**Author speaking**:::::Alright sorry about the sudden sadness but it will get good again soon! Just bear with me


	3. Chapter 3

Rating: T for now

* * *

Chapter Three

Elsa woke up with a splitting headache and bruises everywhere. _'Looks like I'm going to be sweating in long sleeves in the hot weather again.'_ She groaned as she slid out of bed. Her whole body ached, especially her side, which felt like it, was on fire and she couldn't see out of her right eye.

Slowly, she made her way to the bathroom to get ready for class. When she saw her reflection, her stomach dropped. The whole right side of her face was bruised and bloody. Her eye was swollen half shut and it was dark purple. The pent up frustration needed to be released, so she yelled at the top of her lungs. "FUCKING ASSHOLE!'' Muttering more curses, she pulled on her batman hoodie and headed to her car. _'How am I supposed to explain this to Anna? I guess I'll just have to cover the best I can with my hood.'_

While Elsa was busy hiding her bruises in her chemistry lecture, a certain redhead was excitedly bouncing in her seat across campus. Today would mark one month since they started their tutoring sessions. Fifteen lessons and Elsa had managed to pass math with a solid 75. To celebrate, Anna had planned for them to do something fun today.

She had learned a lot about the reclusive blonde in their month together, even if their conversations were mostly Anna rambling and Elsa nodding in amusement. Still, Anna was the only person that Elsa seemed to say any words to at all and Anna loved it. It was almost like she had Elsa all to herself.

And yet, for as much as she talked, Anna still couldn't tell Elsa about her feelings. The blonde girl was rough and sharp on the outside, which made her slightly unapproachable. But Anna has seen the softer side of the older girl and knew that if she could get under that 'tough girl', she would be able to tell Elsa finally.

She knew that Elsa must like her at least a little bit because Anna was the only person she had ever seen Elsa smile at and Elsa's face seemed to lighten from its depressed state when Anna was there. She prayed to every god in existence that it wasn't just her overactive imagination. One thing was for sure though; Anna could not wait until their session later that day. Elsa would be so surprised!

And boy, was Anna right. A grumbling Elsa was scared out of her pants when she was ambushed by a very hyper redhead. The impact sent Elsa to the ground wincing in pain with Anna landing on top of her. "A-Anna!" she gasped, blushing hard when she saw Anna on top of her. "Yes?' Anna replied nonchalantly. She froze when she saw Elsa covering her face with her arms.

"Elsa? What's wrong?" That's when she realized that she was straddling Elsa's hips and they had a small audience. Anna shot to her feet and began shouting and waving her arms frantically.

"There's nothing to see here people! Move Along! Come on, you've never seen someone trip before?" Although Elsa was upset, she couldn't help but laugh at Anna being her dorky self.

When Anna heard Elsa's laughter, she whipped around and started excitedly gushing to the blonde. "Oh my god! You laughed! You never laugh out loud! You always do that adorable thing where you hide your smile behind your hand and its not like I don't love when you do that but it's so nice to hear you laugh because I really like your laugh. You should totally use it more often." She paused in her rambling when she noticed that Elsa still had her arms over her face."Hey, are you okay Elsa?" Concern swept through her when Elsa didn't respond. She knelt down next to the older girl and spoke softly. "If something is wrong, you can tell me. You don't have to be afraid." Gently, she pulled at the arms covering her friends face and the arms receded slowly revealing Elsa's battered face. "Oh Elsa, what happened?!"

She could see the panic in Anna's face but she couldn't tell her. She wouldn't drag Anna into her problems. Anna would end up getting hurt by her step father and Elsa couldn't bear to see that happen. She stood up, brushed herself off and began walking to her car. "I have to go Anna."

"Elsa, Wait!"

"I don't want to talk about it Anna. Just leave it be." She could hear Anna becoming angry at her stubbornness.

"Oh come on Elsa! Don't push me out of this. Who did this to you? I can help!" Elsa just kept walking. "I don't want you to get hurt Anna, please just stay out of it."

"Elsa, half of your face is bruised and swollen. Can you even see out of your right eye? You can't just expect me to ignore this. I care about you and whoever did this deserves a taste of my fist! You act like a badass all the time but that doesn't mean you don't need help every once in a while. I don't care if I could get hurt, I'm not afraid!"

"Well you should be!" Elsa hadn't meant to yell but she couldn't stand the thought of Anna being hurt. She just lost it. "You don't fucking understand Anna! Just stay the fuck out of it and leave me the hell alone!" It killed Elsa to turn away from Anna when she saw the tears and pain in the redhead's eyes, but she told herself that it was for the best. She got in her car and sped home.

As Elsa sped away, Anna stood in shock. Elsa had yelled at her. The tears flowed in an unending stream down her face and all she wanted to do was break down and sob, but her body stood rigid. She had pushed too far. No matter how hard she tried, she would always just be an annoying fucking nerd. A loser. Elsa had been the first person that she got remotely close to in a long time and now, she had ruined it. She had chased her opportunity for companionship away and she was alone again. The dust that Elsa's car kicked up settled around Anna as she stood staring at the place where Elsa had stood just seconds before.

She whispered quietly, "Happy one month Elsa."

* * *

AUTHOR: Wow, okay. I am so sorry again for the sadness. We are almost to the rainbow at the end of the storm

Hang in there guys.


	4. Chapter 4

Rating: T for now

Chapter Four

It has been a week. A long, painful, heartbreaking week. A week since Elsa hurt Anna and in turn, ripped out her own heart. She saw Anna all over campus and every time, another nail was struck through her heart when Anna's hurt eyes met Elsa's before quickly turning away.

But Elsa just kept telling herself that it was for the best, hoping in vain that maybe if she told herself enough, she would begin to believe it. Anna would be safer without her. Unfortunately, Elsa didn't know that she was the best thing that had happened to Anna in a long time.

For the first time since her parents died, Anna cried. She had begun to make friends with Elsa and it suddenly all just ended. Anna had a lot of friends when her parents were still alive, but after they were gone, she withdrew from society. Her parents died when she was a sophomore and after they died, she spent the rest of her high school career in books. Most of her friends got bored and left her. Kristoff always stayed by her side though.

The large blond boy was the star quarterback but her always found time to comfort Anna, even after she was outcasted by her other "friends." When it came time to go to college, Kristoff had decided to go to the College of Corona while Anna went to The University of Arendelle, but they skyped every week to stay in touch. The time she spent talking to Kristoff were her only happy moments until she met Elsa.

When Elsa began to open up to her, Anna was shocked. Her past self, the one who had been there before her parent's tragedy, came back to her and she loved it. Her confidence, strength and happiness all suddenly flooded back as well as something new, something she had never felt before. When Elsa was around, warmth flooded Anna's body, her rambling became uncontrollable and she couldn't keep her eyes off of the blonde. The slightest brush of contact between them sparked a tingling, burning sensation that shot pleasure through her entire being. With Elsa around, she tripped on everything in sight but she didn't mind because it made the blonde giggle in what had to be the most adorable way possible.

With Elsa around, she didn't feel lonely all the time. But, Anna messed up as usual. She was a screw up and she knew it. She just couldn't accept that Elsa would leave her like this. Elsa had said that she didn't want Anna to get hurt. She didn't understand, but she was determined to find out somehow. Her thoughts were interrupted by hands grabbing the collar of her shirt and shoving her into the wall of the school. "Hey! What's your problem—oh god…" Fear took over Anna as she looked in the green eyes and auburn hair that had her pinned to the wall. "Hans." The boy smirked.

"Hey there Anna." He was quite handsome, it was a shame that he ended up with a piece of shit personality. But hey, we all come from our own dysfunctional backgrounds right? "I think you still owe me something Anna. And I am growing quite impatient." His eyes were dark and hungry. When Anna had first arrived at the university, Hans was really kind toward her at a party, but he tried to get her into bed with him and she refused thus embarrassing him in front of all of his buddies. As it turns out, damaging a frat boy's ego comes at a price. He leaned close to her, licking his lips and pressing her flat against the wall. Too close to those weird ass sideburns in Anna's opinion. His hands pinned hers above her and he pressed his hips against hers so she couldn't move her legs.

"Get off of me!" she shouted and wriggled under him, searching for an escape but found none. It was late on a Friday and all the classes were done for the day so the hope of her rescue was slim, but she yelled anyway.

"Oh Anna, silly girl." He grinned, "No one is going to help you. Don't be ridiculous! You are at my mercy now." Tears welled up in her eyes as Hans licked up the column of her neck.

Around the corner, the cries for help reached the ears of a certain platinum blonde. Rounding the corner, she saw Anna pinned to the wall by some dumbass jock. And he was licking her! _'Gods, that is disgusting. Wait, Anna is_ crying!'

"Oh hell no." Elsa growled and sprinted toward them. White-hot rage coursed through her veins, she clenched her fists. Anna's eyes were squeezed shut as she desperately tried to stop Hans from unbuttoning her shirt.

"Please…stop." She whispered, her voice weak from yelling and crying. She braced herself for his foul touch when she heard a sickening crunch followed by a thump. She opened her eyes to see Elsa kicking Hans where it hurts with her steel toed boots.

"Don't you dare touch her ever again or I will come after you and make your life hell!" He got up slowly and ran away, cradling his bloody face. His nose was broken and his eyes were filled with fear. Elsa turned to face Anna who rushed into the blonde girl's arms. Elsa ended the embrace taking Anna's hand. "Let's get out of here before he brings his friends back."

Anna tried to walk but she felt weak. She tugged on Elsa's arm "Elsa, I can't… I'm too weak to keep going." Elsa smiled softly at the redhead. "Its okay. You are so brave. Come here." She put an arm around Anna's waist and lifted her up carrying her bridal style the rest of the way to her car.

The ride back to Anna's apartment was quiet. There were so many questions Elsa wanted to ask, but she didn't want to push the redhead in her fragile state. When they got to the apartment, Elsa walked Anna to her door and turned to leave. She assumed that after her outburst the previous week, Anna wouldn't want to talk to her.

But, Anna had other plans. She grabbed Elsa's hand to stop her from leaving. Surprised, Elsa turned around to see Anna biting her bottom lip, looking shyly at Elsa. "C-could you stay with me…please?"

Elsa smiled. "How could I say no to that face?" Anna smiled back and pulled the blonde into a hug, resting her face in Elsa's shoulder.

"Thank you for being my hero today. I thought her was going to…" Elsa could feel the other girl's tears on her neck. She hugged tighter hoping it would comfort Anna.

"Shhh. It's okay. Why don't we go inside and you can get cleaned up." Anna hummed in agreement.

"I want to shower off his scent. It makes me want to throw up." She led Elsa to the bathroom. "You can was the blood off of your hands in here. I'm going to get a change of clothes." As Elsa scrubbed her bruised hand off, she watched Anna through the mirror reflection. Anna had walked back in and pulled her shirt off revealing her toned and freckled back.

_'Damn, she is really in shape. Her skin is probably so soft.'_ Elsa's thoughts froze when she saw Anna reach around to unclasp her bra. She let out a surprised yelp making Anna turn around. "A-Anna! What are you doing!?" Elsa's face was completely flushed spreading down her neck. Anna followed Elsa's wide-eyed gaze to the bra hanging loosely around her chest.

"Ohhhh…I am so sorry… Well at least I didn't take it all the way off right? I mean unless you wanted a striptease or something." She gave her best (not very good) seductive wink followed by nervous laughter. "I was joking… you can laugh now."

Elsa tried to say something. Anything. But her brain just would not work. _'How ironic that when everything else is turned on, my brain isn't.'_ she thought it couldn't get any worse until the left strap slipped off Anna's shoulder and Elsa's jaw dropped with it.

"Oh God! Elsa I am so sorry!" Anna desperately fumbled with the strap, trying to get it back in place. She was sure that her blush was everywhere now. Elsa darted out of the bathroom as fast as she could before she did anything stupid. She was about to run out of the apartment when she remembered Anna's tears. She took a deep breath and went back to sit on the couch. Anna needed her right now she couldn't abandon her.

Meanwhile, Anna was mentally scolding herself in the bathroom. She face-palmed and slid to the floor with a groan. "Ughhh. A striptease? Really Anna? Of all things, I had to say strip tease. And then even worse I totally flashed her! Oh gods, she probably thinks I'm a freak! Good going Kristansen." She climbed into the shower and turned the hot water on, the heat hiding her deep blush.

Anna put on a loose green t-shirt and her workout shorts and put her hair up in a loose bun. She walked into her living room and screamed when she saw the figure lying on her couch. The shriek awoke Elsa from her nap and she tumbled off the couch with an unflattering grunt. "what the hell Anna?!". Upon seeing a flustered Elsa sprawled out ungracefully on the floor, Anna could not hold in her laughter. She laughed so hard her sides ached and tears gathered in her eyes. In between fits of laughter she gasped for breath and tried to apologize.

"I am so sorry Elsa but that was the funniest thing you have ever done." Elsa stood up, crossed her arms and frowned in an attempt to regain her dignity. "Awww come on Elsa, don't be a grumpy butt. It was funny." When Elsa's lips twitched up a little, Anna went over and wrapped her arms around the blonde. "I'm sorry Elsa. I didn't mean to laugh at you. I just can't help it when you're just so gosh darn adorable! Wait…What? I didn't mean to say that out loud. Well, not that I didn't mean it because you are totally adorable like, all the time. Ugh, I did it again. I-" She was stopped by Elsa's finger on her lips. Her fingers were pleasantly cool and so soft like silk. _'God, her lips are probably just as soft.'_ Unconsciously, Anna lifted her own finger to Elsa's lips "I was right"

"Right about what?" Elsa looked at Anna, confused. Anna immediately clasped both hands over her mouth. _'Shit! I said that out loud. How do I salvage this..?'_ "Hey, I know! Why don't we watch a movie!" She ran over to the DVD shelf leaving Elsa standing, very confused.

They decided on Tangled and settled down on opposite ends of the cough, both still a bit embarrassed from their previous encounters. About fifteen minutes into the movie, Elsa heard a whisper. "Psstt…Elsaaaa."

"Yes Anna?" she replied, amused by the younger girl's childlike whispering.

"Can you cuddle with me?" she looked over at Anna who was nervously biting her lip again. Was that a blush on her cheeks? Elsa was hesitant, but scooted over to Anna and put one arm around the redhead's shoulder. Slowly, throughout the movie, Anna curled into Elsa. She rested her head in the crook of the blonde's neck and wrapped her arms around her waist.

Although Elsa was nervous at first, by the end of the movie she was relaxed and had rested her head on Anna's taking in the sweet smell of strawberries she had missed while they were apart.

"Rapunzel is pretty cute" Elsa jumped at the sound of Anna's voice. Smiling, she shot back, "Does someone have a lady crush on a fictional character?"

Anna smugly smiled back and tapped Elsa's nose with her finger. "Nope. I'm just saying I have a thing for blondes. Now stop being so stiff! You cuddle so good when you're relaxed." Elsa tried to respond but her mouth just hung open in awe.

_'Is she saying what I think she is? Is she flirting with me? I have to say something back! Think you idiot!'_

"Ummm, well I uh, have a thing for redheads so…" Anna grinned and nuzzled into Elsa's neck. "Hey Elsa?" Anna looked up into the icy blue eyes above her. "Can we talk about what happened tomorrow?" Elsa had so many questions for Anna today, but from the scared look In Anna's eyes, Elsa knew that she wasn't ready to talk about it.

"Sure. Tomorrow." She smiled as Anna curled back under her arm. Anna took Elsa's hand that was bruised from punching Hans and pressed a kiss to each cracked knuckle. "Thank you Elsa." Then she fell asleep. When Anna's eyes closed and her breathing slowed, Elsa whispered back. "No, thank you." And kissed the top of the younger girl's head.


	5. Chapter 5

Rating: T

Chapter Five

Elsa's eyes opened in small slits, blocking out the blinding sunlight. Her eyes finally adjusted and widened with shock when she didn't recognize her surroundings.

She was still in Anna's apartment, and the redhead was laying half on top of Elsa with her head on the blonde's collarbone. There was drool dripping down Anna's chin and pooling on Elsa. 'Okay…that is gross. But somehow cute at the same time.'

She felt a sharp pain shoot through her hand and up her arm but smiled when she that the source of the pain was Anna's hand intertwined with Elsa's bruised one. The memories of the night before ran through her mind: Punching Hans, Anna kissing her hand, Anna's little wardrobe malfunction. Elsa looked affectionately at the sleeping girl. "I just can't seem to stay away from you Anna. You aren't safe with me but I'm hopelessly attracted to you. Everything is just better with your bright smile and angelic laughter. Those adorable freckles trail down your face to your shoulders and back. I love all of your little quirks like when you tuck your hair behind your ear when you're nervous or bite your lip and give me puppy dog eyes. I just don't want you to get hurt."

She slid out from underneath Anna and left a note on her table. Before walking out the door, she knelt next to the younger girl and caressed her cheek. "I think I'm in love with you Anna Kristansen." She whispered, grateful that Anna was asleep, then slipped out the door.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Anna's eyes shot open and a grin spread across her face from ear to ear. She jumped off the couch and did a clumsy victory dance. "She loves me!"

This was by far the best day of Anna's life. She knew know that Elsa felt the same way, but what was holding the older girl back? Elsa had said that she didn't was "him" to hurt her. Who was this man and why would he hurt Anna? These questions concerned Anna, but she wasn't going to let them plague her good mood.

She got into the shower and sang along to all of her favorite songs. "Cause for the first time in foreverrrr, I have been noticed by someone! And I know it is totally crazy to dream I'd find romance but for the first time in forever, at least I've got a chance!" Her singing was interrupted by her phone buzzing with a text from Elsa. She stepped out of the shower and dried off before reading the message.

"I think I left my Batman zip up hoodie on your couch" and Sure enough, Elsa's jacket was still lying on Anna's couch. She picked it up and marveled at how soft it was. It smelled like Elsa; clean, and slightly like chocolate. Anna looked down at the light green, flowered sundress she was wearing and decided that Elsa's oversized sweater would go well with it. She texted Elsa back. "Meet me at the library at noon " She looked in the mirror and remembered what Elsa had said earlier that day. Those words made her feel more beautiful than she'd ever felt before. She grinned at her reflection and walked out the door to meet up with Elsa.

* * *

Elsa sat in the library, nervously fidgeting with her hair. Every few seconds she smoothed her baggy blue sweater or checked her reflection in the window next to her. One word kept swirling through her mind.

"Anna."

She had to protect Anna from getting hurt but she couldn't keep herself away from those blue eyes and freckles. She knew she shouldn't overthink it and she really tried not to, but her brain kept going back to the endless questions.

Finally Anna walked through the library doors. Elsa felt her heart surge when she saw Anna wearing her Batman sweatshirt. It was adorably large on her and looked incredibly cute with that green sundress and old converse. Anna's red hair was up in a bun and the way the light was reflecting off of it made her look so much more beautiful. She skipped over and grabbed the blonde girl's hand. "C'mon Elsa! We are going to celebrate our one month finally!" She proceeded to drag the older girl out the door while Elsa laughed at Anna's excitement.

"Where are you taking me Anna?"

"We are only going to the best fair in all of Arendelle. And we are going to go on every single ride." Elsa giggled. "Anna, there is no way I am doing that!"

* * *

"Ughhh. I can't believe I'm doing this!" Elsa groaned. "You're lucky you are so cute because this is going to be torture." They already went on every ride at the fair and the Ferris wheel was the last one. Elsa loved rollercoasters and so did Anna but the one thing Elsa hated was the Ferris wheel. For some unknown reason, it scared the shit out of Elsa, but her protests had been no match for Anna's pout. Of course when Anna found out that Elsa was afraid of it, she had laughed so hard she cried. "Miss badass punk rock Elsa is afraid of the rollercoaster? You really are too much Elsa."

Now here she was, two people away from stepping onto the death contraption. Her palms were sweaty and her stomach was doing backflips. (of course that was partially due to the beautiful redhead who dragged her here in the first place.) Anna was bouncing with excitement. "We're next!" She reached over and laced her hand with one of Elsa's to stop her from wringing them nervously.

She gave the older girl a reassuring smile. "I'll be right here." This small gesture gave Elsa enough courage to get onto the death wheel, but as soon as the bar came down and snapped in front of her, panic set in. "Anna, I can't do this. I need to get off."

"Ummm Elsa, we're kind of already moving. And you are squeezing the life out of my hand."

"Sorry. I'm just really terrified right now." Elsa shut her eyes tight as they rounded the top and came to a halt. She heard Anna sigh contently. "Look Elsa, the sky is awake!" Slowly, Elsa opened her eyes to see the sky lit up brilliantly by billions of twinkling stars.

She looked over to see Anna's face radiating pure bliss. "Its beautiful." The redhead whispered. 'Yes you are.' Elsa thought to herself. But Anna turned to her, blushing and smiling shyly.

"I'm not pretty Elsa. But its nice that you think that."

Elsa was shocked. 'I said that out loud…Oh gods. Control yourself woman! Jesus, she's looking at me with those sad eyes.' She knew she had to say something, but she didn't know what, so she just started talking. "You always look pretty though. I mean, you're the prettiest girl I have ever seen."

Anna giggled. "Come on Elsa, lying isn't very nice."

"But I'm serious Anna! I love everything about you! Your eyes are the most beautiful blue green mixture and they're so unique. You have freckles everywhere and its so cute. From what I have seen, which is quite a bit, your body is amazing, and when you bite your lip when you are nervous, man, that is the sexiest thing I have ever laid my eyes on."

Immediately Elsa buried her face in her hands while she mentally reprimanded herself for saying all of that. Her thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of warm lips on her cheek. Her eyes shot open and her face was on fire. When Anna pulled back, there were tears in her eyes. "No one has ever told me I am beautiful before. Thank you."

The wheel stopped again and it was time to get off. Elsa broke the silence "Are you hungry?"

* * *

They sat in a booth at the pizzeria and Elsa watched as Anna ate an entire pizza pie by herself. She was amazed at how much food Anna was fitting into her mouth.

'Where does she put it all? I have seen her six-pack. That is not normal.'

Since they finally had a moment to talk, Elsa thought this was the best moment to ask the questions about yesterday's events, so she proceeded with caution. "Anna, I understand if you don't want to talk about it, but, what happened with Hans yesterday?"

Anna stopped chewing abruptly and swallowed. It was clear that she was uncomfortable but she knew that she wanted to talk about it. Elsa should know what was happening, after all, she broke a guy's nose for Anna. "Well, when I first got to Arendelle, I went to this party to try to make some friends. Hans was really nice to me, he talked to me and treated me like I was normal. It turned out, he only wanted sex and I refused. His ego got damaged and he's been trying to get me in his bed ever since that day."

"Has he ever done anything like that before?"

Anna shifted in her seat and looked away. "He cornered me after class one day and managed to get his pants undone before I kicked him in the balls. It was a cheap shot but it gave me enough time to escape."

"If he ever tries to hurt you again, which I doubt he will after the beating I gave him, I will always be there to protect you." Elsa's determined scowl softened when Anna reached her hand out to hold Elsa's. "So…Are you going to tell me where those bruises you had the other day came from? I mean, you don't have to but I guess since I told you..." Anna trailed off, losing her confidence when she saw Elsa's exterior harden at her words. But Elsa sighed and began talking.

" I want to tell you so you understand. I'll start from the beginning. My father died when I was six years old and my mother was never the same after he was gone. She became depressed and though she did her best to provide for me, she couldn't. She remarried Steve, or 'the weasel' as I call him. He tore what little happiness we had left. His alcoholism turns him into a monster; he beats my mother and I. He used to just beat her but I started to try to protect her so he came after me. It got worse when he found out about my sexuality. I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable, but I am a lesbian and just my luck, Steve is a homophobe. I've been called every name in the book. Piece of shit, monster, disgrace, filthy dyke. I cant count how many times I have been told that I don't deserve to live because I am attracted to women. He's just afraid of things he can't understand. It hurts like hell to take the verbal and physical abuse but if I take it, my mom doesn't have to and if she is safe, then it is worth it."

Anna sat staring for a minute, not quite sure what to say. "Elsa…I …I wish there was something I could do about it. I wish I could help."

Elsa sighed. "Me too Anna, Me too. But anyway, it's late. Why don't I take you home."

After a silent car ride back to Anna's apartment, Elsa walked Anna to the door and said goodnight. Anna took Elsa's hands in her own and looked up at the blonde, nervously biting her lip in the way that Elsa had previously described as sexy.

"I had so much fun today at the fair and getting to know more about you. Thank you for coming on crazy adventures with me and for calling me beautiful. It really meant a lot."

"You're welcome. I think that today was the most fun I have had in my whole life. Even that terrifying Ferris wheel was fun." Anna laughed and pulled Elsa into a hug, draping her arms around the taller girl's neck. Elsa was surprised at first but quickly wrapped her arms around Anna's waist, pulling her closer.

Finally, Anna pulled back, but not before whispering in Elsa's ear "I'm not afraid of you, you are not a monster, you are strong and beautiful and most importantly, you are my hero." She let her lips linger near the older girl's ear, her warm breath causing goose bumps to rise on the Elsa's body. "Goodnight Elsa"

"G-Goodnight." Elsa managed before Anna slipped into her apartment.

When the door closed, both girls let out a sigh.

'Man I've got it bad.'

* * *

AUTHOR: So... I need your guys opinions on something.

Should i do a frick frack chapter?

I have gotten requests to do it but want to know what the other readers think.


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHOR: Ughh guys I am so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I was really busy. I promise more good things too come soon!

Chapter Six

No matter how hard she tried, Elsa could not wipe the ridiculous smile off her face.

She had never felt this way before and she couldn't remember the last time she smiled and laughed like she did with Anna. That bubbly redhead just had such a strong effect on her. The feeling was unexplainable and strange, she hadn't ever experienced it before but she thought maybe, just maybe it was love. It was a love that would never be reciprocated, but she wouldn't let that ruin her mood.

She walked into her house to find her mother alone, lying on the couch. With a goofy grin still on her face, she ran over and enveloped her mother in a hug who was pleasantly surprised.

"Well, someone's in a good mood this evening." Although she was smiling along with her daughter, there were tears gathering in Helen's eyes. Elsa panicked at the sight of her mother's tears. She hated when her mom cried, especially when there was nothing she could do to help it.

"What's wrong mom? Are you okay? Did Steve hurt you while I was gone?"

Helen reached out and cupped her daughters face in her hands. "Oh Elsa, I am spectacular. I just haven't seen you smile like that in years. Probably not since your father died twelve years ago. I simply must know what has you in such a good mood."

Elsa tried to contain her blush, but it still blossomed deeply on her face. "Well, I…I was hanging out with a friend."

"Just a friend?"

The blonde shifted "Uhhh… Yea, she's…just a friend." Helen smiled knowingly. She could tell what her daughter was feeling, she was a mother after all, and mothers know best.

"You want more though, don't you?" Elsa nodded shyly. Her mother tool the blonde girl's hands in her own. " Elsa, if this girl can make you this happy, there is no doubt in m mind that you should go after her. She obviously cares about you if she stayed long enough to break through that icy shell of yours. You are such a beautiful strong young woman Elsa, and I will advise you to hold onto whoever this girl is because the way she makes your face light up, warms my old heart to no end."

* * *

Anna's pleasant dreaming was interrupted by her blaring alarm clock at 7 am. "Seriously?! It's fucking Saturday! Not cool alarm clock. Not cool." She rolled over and started to doze off again when her phone started to buzz. "Oh for God's sake! Who the fuck- oh. Elsa!" She read the text and her mood instantly got better.

_"Wanna hang out with me today?"_

She texted back._"Absolutely What are we doing?_"

_ "It's a surprise…Wear jeans. I'm coming to pick you up at eight._

"Oh God! That's in an hour, Shit! I have to tame this stupid hair!"

After a shower and twenty minutes of wrestling with her wild mane, she settled for pigtail braids. Elsa had said to wear jeans so she pulled on her comfy ripped jeans and a red plaid flannel. She managed to get the last button together when the intercom buzzed. She ran down the stairs to see Elsa in black ripped jeans, a purple plaid flannel unbuttoned halfway, and a shiny black helmet in her hands. She handed the helmet to Anna. "Put this on and we will be on our way."

"What's the helmet for?" Anna asked. Elsa just smiled mischievously. "You'll see." She led the confused redhead outside and was delighted by the girl's reaction to the sight before her. "You have a motorcycle Elsa! That is soooo cool! I've never been on one before!"

"Actually, it was my father's bike before he died. When Steve married my mom and moved in, all my dad's stuff got shoved in the back of the garage or thrown out. I salvaged this old thing and managed to fix the engine. Now it's mine I guess."

Anna was amazed. She imagined Elsa working on a car with a tool belt and grease smudges on her. Elsa bent over the hood of a car fixing the engine, _'Damn'_ That was a hot image. Anna realized she was silent for a while and spoke. "You fixed the engine all by yourself? That is awesome. You're like, a genius." Elsa blushed at the compliment.

"We should probably get going so…just out the helmet on and climb on the back." She put her own helmet on and felt Anna climb onto the bike behind her. "You can uhhh…you might want to hold on…" At this invitation, Anna grinned and immediately wrapped her arms around Elsa's waist, pressing into the older girl's back. She thought it was so cute that Elsa was all shy about it. Elsa flushed at the feeling of Anna's warm body so close to hers. She wasn't going to be able to concentrate with Anna's breasts pressed into her. _'This is gonna be a long ride.'_

Anna kept her arms tight around Elsa as she watched the countryside go by. They had been driving for an hour now and they were far from the populated city of Arendelle. The scenery was simple, but the open grassy fields were so beautiful to Anna. It reminded her of when she was a kid; her parents had lived on a farm with lots of open land and animals. Being around it again brought so many memories. Anna had zoned out and was startled when the road got bumpy. They were going down a dirt road and came to a stop at a large farm with a big red barn and "HORSES!" Anna squealed with excitement when she saw the large hooved creatures. She ripped off her helmet and ran over to the fence.

Elsa knew she had made a good choice for today's adventure when she saw the child-like excitement in the younger girl's eyes. Watching Anna stroke the brown horse's nose was just like last night at the fair. They had passed by the horse shows and Elsa had seen the was Anna lit up when she was watching it. Her reminiscing was interrupted by Anna calling her name. "Elsa, This is cool but what exactly are we doing here?" She watched as Elsa slung a backpack over her shoulder.

"We are going horseback riding and having a picnic. I saw how happy you were petting those horses yesterday and I thought you would enjoy doing this." Anna's mouth hung agape. Elsa was so attentive to Anna's likes and dislikes. She made Anna feel special, like she was significant to Elsa…She really hoped she was. Anna realized she had been very silent and finally spoke.

"This is amazing. I used to go horseback riding all the time when my parents were still alive…" Pain shot through Elsa's heart when she saw Anna's smile fade. It wasn't fair that such a joyful, beautiful person should lose their parents and have their happy childhood and innocence ripped out so suddenly from them. Anna was such a pleasant person and she always knew how to make Elsa smile with her quirky determined attitude and clumsiness. Anna deserved to be happy all the time and Elsa found herself wishing to be the cause of Anna's happiness, so she reached out, taking Anna's hand in her own. "We don't have to do this if it makes you too upset." She offered a warm smile and squeezed Anna's hand affectionately.

"No, I want to do this, with you. We can make new memories together." They stood smiling stupidly at each other for a few moments when a voice called out, interrupting their moment.

"Are you Miss Jennings?"

Elsa called back. "Yes, that is me."

"Alright then. Come this way. I've got your horses prepared over here."

* * *

Elsa's horse was brown with white speckles down its back and stomach while Anna's horse had a white head and a light brown body that appeared copper colored in the sun. When the hair shimmered copper, it matched Anna's hair. Elsa watched as Anna gracefully mounted her horse and was completely taken aback. '_How did she do that?! Anna is NEVER graceful! She must be really good at this.'_

Elsa's mind went its own direction again. '_So, Anna is good at mounting things…Christ Elsa! Get a grip!'_ Elsa could feel her insides warming at the thought of Anna on top of her. She began to follow Anna down the path into the woods, trying to get her mind off of Anna straddling her like she was to that horse.

"Fuck that horse is so damn lucky" Elsa muttered to herself. She tried to concentrate on other things, like how there were so many tall trees and vibrant, colorful flowers. There was so much beautiful nature to look at, but Elsa's eyes always found their way back to Anna. The way the younger girl lights up when something pretty catches her eye, the way her hair shimmers in the patches of sunlight, the way her legs and ass look amazing in those jeans… _'Ughh. This is harder than I thought it would be.'_

After another half hour of riding, they came to a stop at a small lake where they dismounted and tied up the horses. Elsa pulled the backpack off and handed Anna a sandwich, then pulled one out for herself. The redhead was surprised for the thousandth time that day. "You made me lunch?" Anna unwrapped the sandwich. "Elsa, This is peanut butter and banana!"

The blonde girl watched in amusement as Anna stared wide-eyed at her sandwich before devouring it in two bites. She noticed Elsa giggling at her and blushed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to be all weird and savage-like there. Its just been so long since I've had peanut butter and banana or really since anyone has made anything for me. This day is bringing back so many memories. I almost forgot how fun horseback riding was! When I was young, I went all the time and I got really good at it, they even let me use a riding crop!"

Well, that certainly caught Elsa's attention... Anna continued rambling on about horses, but Elsa's mind was stuck on the riding crop. An image of Anna in fishnet tights, lacy red and black underwear and a matching corset flashed through her mind. Anna's red hair was free from the pigtail braids and was cascading down her back, riding crop in hand. _'Oh god…she's beckoning me.'_ It was already sweltering outside and it Elsa hadn't been sweating before, she definitely was now.

Anna's voice interrupted her dirty thoughts with a question. "So what do you think?" The blonde turned to see Anna looking at her questioningly.

"Wait…What?"

Anna shot her a disapproving glare. "You weren't paying attention were you? I'm not that boring."

"No I was! I just…got distracted…" Anna looked skeptical, but accepted the poor excuse. "I guess the scenery is pretty distracting. It is really beautiful." She paused to admire the world around them before turning back to Elsa. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"If your stepfather does all of that mean stuff to you, why don't you just move out and live in an apartment like me?"

That was a question Elsa wasn't expecting. She took a deep breath and answered. "I can't leave my mother alone with him. She wouldn't survive without me there to take the hits for her. She's taken enough beatings for me, it's my turn to be strong for her and to take the weight off of her shoulders."

"You deserve better Elsa." Anna's face took on a look of determination. You shouldn't have to endure that pain or feel bad for being yourself. I am going to give that wretched man a piece of my mind and my fist." The grumpy look on the redhead's face made Elsa laugh. "You're a tough girl, but I don't think you can take him princess. I admire your spirit though." Anna continued. It was so unfair that Elsa had to go through such immense pain all her life and never get to experience joy and love. And all because of one man's stupidity and ignorance. It simply was not fair. "Elsa, you've been taking the hits for far too long now. You need to remove yourself from that situation and I can help. It will only hurt you more to stay."

Anna was right, but Elsa still turned away. She had to protect her mother no matter what. Her mom was her only family left and she cared about her deeply. "No Anna. You can't help. Just leave it be."

Anna frowned, but knew it was time to drop the subject. She wanted to do something about it, but Elsa's sad face told her to quit while she was ahead. "I'm sorry. I don't know when to shut up sometimes Elsa." Anna's hands nervously played with her hair. She was scared to lose Elsa if she pushed too hard and she retreated into her shell again.

Elsa wanted to wrap the younger girl in her arms and tell her it would be okay; that she is just protecting her from the inevitable danger, but she couldn't. _'Anna doesn't want me like I want her.'_ She pushed her feelings down and decided to change the subject. "Why don't we head back? It's almost five and I should get you home so you aren't too tired for class tomorrow."

* * *

The ride back home was quiet. Elsa was concentrating on keeping her focus on the road and Anna was admiring the scenery one last time before they got back to civilization when se suddenly yelled, "STOP!" Her cry echoing through the vast countryside. Immediately Elsa pulled over and turned the engine off. "What's wrong Anna? Are you okay?" The redhead just grabbed Elsa's hand and pulled her into the woods. "Just follow me."

Elsa was nervous. It was getting dark and she was being dragged into woods… "Ummm Anna? Are you going to murder me?"

This comment earned a laugh from the younger girl. "I'm not going to murder you. You're too important to me. Just bear with me. We should almost be there." Anna's face showed pure excitement, which relaxed Elsa, a bit to see Anna in her child-like excitement again. They finally came to a clearing and a grassy ledge overlooking a sparkling blue lake.

"My parents used to bring me here all the time." Anna looked out over the area, reminiscing. "This is the best place for sunset watching, and we are just in time!"

Elsa followed Anna to the very edge of the overlook to watch the sun fade over the horizon while Anna rested her head on the older girl's shoulder.

When the sun finally disappeared, Anna broke the silence in the dark. "Elsa, can I meet your mom? She seems like a really cool person." Elsa was taken aback, and wasn't sure how to answer but did her best. "Ummm…I guess you could sometime."

"How about this weekend?" Anna suggested.

"We'll see." Elsa smiled. "Why don't I drive you home now."


	7. Chapter 7

So so so so sorry for the long waiting period. I couldn't get on a computer and my parents are being suspicious. Gotta cover my tracks XD

Anyway, I hope this makes up for it. If not, feel free to yell/curse/scream and/or cry at me :)

Rating: T (for now ;) )

Chapter 7

Saturday rolled around too fast for Elsa's liking. Anna had been pestering her all week about meeting Elsa's mom, and she knew that her mother would love to meet Anna but her stepfather was a bit of a problem. Elsa had never been allowed to have friends over since she was young. That was why she didn't really have any. Her stepfather had made sure that no one would find out about the abuse that was going on behind their happy family act. If he knew that Elsa had brought anyone into their home, especially a girl, he would be outraged. She couldn't risk Anna getting caught in their fighting. Bringing Anna over with Steve around would end in disaster. Elsa couldn't bear the thought of him laying a single finger on Anna.

Elsa had been walking across campus while contemplating this when Anna snuck up behind her. "Hey Elsa!"

The blonde girl turned around.

"You wanna come back to my place for dinner and a movie?"

Elsa smiled at the redhead. "Sure Anna. I was on my way to the biology building though. I have to drop these papers off and then we can leave." Anna nodded enthusiastically in response and followed Elsa to the science building. "I think I'm going to wait out here. Don't be too long!" Anna called after Elsa who turned and winked before slipping into the doors.

Seven minutes passed and Elsa still hadn't returned. Anna assumed she got stuck talking to the teacher. He certainly loved a good conversation, but he did all the talking. Anna chuckled at the thought of Elsa caught talking to the professor probably rolling her eyes. Anna laughed nervously to herself. Her hands were beginning to shake slightly. Anna was nervous, but not because Elsa had left her to stand outside the science building in the dark, alone. She was nervous because today was the day, she had decided, that she was going to tell Elsa how she felt. She wasn't sure how the older girl would react, but she knew that she would regret it if she never said what she needed to say.

Everything was planned out and the only variable left was Elsa's reaction. So many thoughts were running through Anna's mind. '_What if Elsa says no. But then, What if she says yes?_' Anna had no idea what to do if Elsa said yes. Should she go right for a kiss, or just a hug? Maybe she would just be safe and go for a handshake. Suddenly, a pair of rough hands grabbed her from behind and dragged her toward the back of the building. A cloth was tied around her mouth as a gag while another tied her wrists to the lamppost. Anna kicked and twisted, trying to call for help when a smooth voice spoke from behind her. "We meet again, my dear Anna."

Anna's eyes opened wide with recognition and then horror. Hans came up from behind Anna, talking right into her ear now. "And this time… I'm getting what I want."

* * *

Elsa walked down the steps of the science building and looked around for Anna. _'Where could she have gone? I was only gone for like, five minutes.'_ The blonde walked around the back of the building to see if Anna was hiding. As she turned the corner, a fist to the face greeted her. "Fuck!"

Elsa fell to the ground where her attacker proceeded to kick her in the stomach. The large rough hands hoisted her up and held her arms behind her back. Hans sauntered over, smirking. "Well, well. Look who decided to join our little party." He cracked his knuckles slowly, letting each pop echo in the dark alleyway, then punched Elsa straight in the face. She could feel her nose begin to bleed. '_Must be payback_' she thought to herself. Elsa tried to pull out of her captor's strong grip to fight back, but she couldn't get free. She heard Hans chuckle. "Elsa Jennings." He lifted her chin up so she was looking at him. "You're so weak right now, it's pathetic. I get to smack you around and you have to hang there and take it."

Elsa spit into his face. "At least I took you one on one. You need your friend over here to hold me back you coward." Hans wiped his face with a look of disgust. He jabbed his fist into her side. Elsa opened her mouth to speak again when her eyes met with Anna's. She looked toward the scared girl and spoke. "Don't worry Anna. I will get you out of here. I won't let him hurt you."

Hans laughed again. "You really think you can protect her? That is rich. You see Elsa…" He walked back over and kneed her in the gut. "You are weak and helpless. I am in control here, which means I can do whatever I want to your precious Anna, and all you can do is sit there and watch me get my way with her." He grinned wickedly at Elsa before turning and stalking back to Anna, whose eyes widened with fear. The redhead pulled desperately at the bindings that held her to the pole, but they wouldn't budge.

Hans forced his mouth onto hers; sticking his tongue into her mouth while his hands ripped open her button up top. Anna pulled back in disgust and smashed her head forward into his, making his already broken nose begin to bleed. He stepped back, dazed for a moment, but quickly regained his focus and slapped Anna, leaving a red mark on her cheek. Elsa struggled against the strong grip holding her back. "Stop this Hans! Let her go, and take me instead! Please!"

Hans just smiled. "Why would I just take you when I have both of you in such vulnerable positions. Both at my mercy. I get to take her virginity and make you watch. Beating you to a pulp is just a sideshow. I see the way you look at Anna. I am no idiot Elsa. I know how you feel about her, which is what makes this a million times more fun for me. Now why don't you tell Anna about your feelings."

Elsa looked helplessly at Anna. She couldn't tell her. It would ruin their friendship. Elsa wanted her so badly, but she didn't want Anna to get hurt.

"Come on you wimp!" Hans spat. "Tell her about your filthy lesbian desires! Tell her about how you'd love to be in my position, to have your way with her you freak!" Elsa looked down, ashamed, but Anna's eyes widened with shock._ 'Was it true? Elsa really did like her?'_ If she had found our in any other situation, she would have been overjoyed, but Anna's current predicament didn't really allow that. She tried to say something to Elsa but her gag prevented words from coming out.

Elsa looked so sad and defeated. Anna wished she could let the blonde girl know how she felt; she wanted to wrap her arms around Elsa, but Hans was on her again. His hands began roaming the bare skin of her stomach, slipping the ripped shirt off of her shoulders then moving to unbutton her jeans. He began pulling them down, bringing the underwear with it. Elsa yelled again. "Hans No! Please stop this! She doesn't deserve to be treated like this! Don't hurt her!" Tears threatened to escape Elsa's eyes as she begged for him to have mercy on Anna. Hans just ignored her and pulled down Anna's lower garments to her ankles and began to unbutton his own pants. Elsa wanted to break free and stop him. She wanted to comfort Anna and tell her it would be okay, but she just looked away. She didn't feel worthy of seeing Anna's body, especially now that her secret was revealed. Anna probably hated her now. She would be repelled by Elsa's touch.

Anna was visibly trembling with fear and anger. Tears began streaming down her face from so many different emotions. She was happy that Elsa liked her, which opened up so many doors, but those possibilities were about to be taken from her. Here she stood, bound to a lamppost in a dark alley, gagged and crying, with her undergarments around her ankles. She wanted to stand strong, but she couldn't stop the sobs that wracked her body.

Anna had always dreamt of a perfect relationship, she would go on perfect dates, have romantic love confessions and she would have her first time with someone she truly loved, it is called making love after all. But now, that would be taken unrightfully from her by this vile man. And even worse, it was all happening in a dark, wet alleyway next to a dumpster, right in front of the very person she had dreamed of spending all those special times with.

Hans came at her again, stroking his rough hands all over her. She was trying to beg, yell or scream, but the gag made it all come out as strangled noises. They may have been weak cries, but it was enough to get Elsa's attention. The blonde girl looked up through her swollen black eye at Anna. The younger girl observed Elsa's vulnerable position. Elsa hung limp in her captor's arms. Her hair was messy, her face covered in sweat and blood. Her nose was bleeding as well as her lip, which was cracked and swollen. Anna could tell that Elsa was tired. She had taken quite a beating and she couldn't take much more.

Anna's scared eyes locked with Elsa's heavy lidded ones, making one last desperate plea for help as Hans began trailing his fingers up her thigh. Elsa's brain was foggy and her body felt defeated. She stared into Anna's eyes, her brain yelling at her to do something but her body wouldn't move. Anna let out a small whimper and Hans grinned. "You see ladies, I always get my way."

Elsa's eyes narrowed and a low growl came up from her throat. Hans was winning. She couldn't let him win. She had promised Anna that she would protect her. She couldn't break that promise. The blonde began pulling lightly at her restraint. As if he read her mind, Hans spoke. "That's right Elsa. I won. I got the girl, I get to take her, and I get to torture you mentally and physically. And you know, I should probably feel bad considering you get enough of that at home with that alcoholic step father of yours. How many times has he been in jail? I've lost count." Hans looked straight into her eyes. "You're so screwed up from all the beatings he's given you. I wouldn't be surprised if you end up just like him."

As soon as the last word left his lips, Elsa lunged forward. She wrenched her arms out of the grip holding her, and felt an agonizing pain in her left wrist. Crying out, she swung with her right arm, connecting solidly with Hans' face, sending him backwards onto the ground. Elsa turned around and snarled with clenched fists at the man who had been holding her back. His eyes widened with fear and he ran for the hills as if a pack of hungry wolves was after him. As he ran, a pocket knife fell from his grip. Elsa quickly snatched it and slashed the bindings holding Anna's arms. She went to remove the gag as well, but Hans grabbed her left wrist and twisted it as hard as he could. Elsa fell to her knees in agony. He got up off the ground and pushed Anna back against a wall.

"Elsa help!" Anna had pulled the gag off her mouth and prayed for Elsa to get up. The blonde girl reached her right arm up and pulled Hans down by his legs. She jumped on top of him and brought her fist down into his jaw. Over and over, her fist connected with his face. Each blow gave a satisfying thud or crack as flecks of blood splattered up. Elsa's body and mind were exhausted from what felt like hours of metal and physical pain. The only thing spurring her on was pure rage and hatred now. How dare he compare her to that monster of a man!? She would never ever be like that vile scum. And how dare he touch Anna in such a way? She is so beautiful and innocent, and still so young. She didn't deserve that trauma.

Hans was clearly unconscious now, but Elsa continued her assault until she heard a small scared voice behind her.

"Elsa?"

The older girl turned to see a disheveled Anna, shaking, with tears still running down her face. Elsa noticed the terrified look on the girl's face and realized that the look was directed at her. She looked down at Hans' beaten face, and then to her cracked bloody knuckles._ 'Oh god…_' Dread flooded through her as a realization came over her. She screwed up again. She scared Anna and lost the last bit of light she had left, beat this man to a pulp (even if he had deserved it). Maybe she would end up just like her stepfather…

"Anna… I am so so sorry I couldn't stop this sooner. I promised. Gods… I promised, and I broke that promise Anna." With every word, more tears began falling from Anna's eyes. "I know I don't deserve you or your forgiveness and I promise I will leave you alone from now on. I just… I am so stupid! Now you know that I'm a violent monster and I have these vile desires for you… I want you. But you deserve so much better Anna. I'm sorry." Elsa lowered her head in shame and let her tears fall finally as she waited for Anna to yell at her and call her a freak just like everyone else always had. Instead, Anna practically threw herself onto Elsa weeping form, cradling the older girls head on her shoulder.

"Elsa…Gods, I'm in love with you." Anna sobbed into Elsa's wild blonde hair. She had wanted a romantic confession, but she didn't have time or patience for that. Elsa needed to knew that she cared right now.

"I didn't know it at first, but I got to know you and I found out how wonderful and beautiful and caring you were. You actually cared about me and liked me for who I was. I saw the way you looked at me too Elsa, and I love it. I love you." Despite everything that had just happened, Anna couldn't help but smile. She had finally told Elsa how she felt and she knew that Elsa felt the same. The blonde girl puled back and looked into Anna's eyes.

"Are you sure Anna?" She didn't want to get her hopes up. Anna could just be traumatized. Maybe she didn't know what she was saying? All these thoughts were running through Elsa's head. She was already feeling dizzy and the overwhelming emotion wasn't helping. She wanted Anna, she needed Anna, but Anna would get hurt. "I….Anna…"

Should she give in to her feelings? Elsa was always thinking, maybe too logical sometimes but she needed to be happy and listening to her heart would bring her that happiness.

_'Maybe just this once…'_ Elsa gave in to her heart's pleading. "I love you…" And with those last words, Elsa blacked out, falling forward into Anna's waiting arms.


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHOR::::: So so so so so sorry for the long wait guys. This was a long chapter. Ended up at 16 pages written out and 6 typed. I hope its worth the wait! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

Anna managed to get Elsa into her apartment and laid the blonde down on her couch. She knew Elsa was hurt badly, but she also knew that Elsa would kill her if she brought her to a hospital. She paced across her living room, desperately trying to come up with some idea of what to do about the unconscious girl on her couch. Finally it clicked. _'Didn't Elsa say her mom was a nurse that one time?_' Anna reached into the older girl's jacket pocket and pulled out the cell phone. She opened it up and went straight to the contacts, easily finding Mrs. Jennings' number considering the only other number in there was Anna's. Of course, Anna didn't have time to contemplate this, she hit the call button and waited patiently.

A woman answered the phone, her voice sounded quite similar to Elsa's voice when she wasn't being a "tough girl."

"Elsa honey? Where are you? I've ben worrying about you." Anna was unsure how to respond and ended up speaking in an awkward, uncomfortable tone.

"Ummm… hi, I guess you are Mrs. Jennings. I'm Anna. Elsa's… friend. Yea, just a friend. And, she's kind of hurt and possibly unconscious on my couch right now. She had told me you were a nurse so I thought you might be able to help."

There was rustling on the other end of the line before the woman spoke again. "Is my Elsa alright? She's alive right? Tell me where you live, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Yea, she's okay, and yes, still alive. I'm no doctor so I can't really say how she is, but she seems okay for now. And I live at 16 Maple Street in apartment number 2B." The line clicked dead leaving Anna to sit on the side of the couch, alone with Elsa again. Cautiously, she placed her hand on Elsa's cheek, stroking the soft skin with her thumb. Elsa looked so young and peaceful while she slept. Even if she was unconscious… it was still cute.

Anna studied Elsa's delicate features. They were so beautiful, but they had been hardened from all the years of hardship they went through. Muscle had built up around her lady-like frame, making her a million times sexier. She was literally toned everywhere. Anna silently wished Elsa wouldn't cover it up so much, its something you should flaunt if you've got it.

Anna felt herself blushing from the thoughts going through her head, then blushed harder as her eyes settled on the blonde girl's red lips; Her breath caught in her throat as the thought of kissing those lips flashed through her head. _'Well, she is unconscious… and there's the whole "true love's kiss" thing. Maybe it would wake her up…'_ She leaned in, tilting her head and pressed her lips to Elsa's smooth cheek. She new Elsa loved her now and if they were going to be a "thing," Anna wanted their first kiss to be special. Preferably when Elsa was awake.

A loud knock at the door made Anna nearly jump out of her pants. She shot off the couch, away from Elsa and ran to the door, missing the faint smile that formed on the blonde girl's lips. She opened the door and let the woman who briefly introduced herself as Helen into her apartment. The woman rushed over to the couch where her daughter lay. "Oh Elsa. Why can't you ever stay out of trouble? You always end up getting hurt."

Anna nervously cleared her throat and spoke. "Umm, actually, it was my fault. I got myself into trouble and she was just trying to protect me." Helen looked toward Anna with a concerned expression. Anna noticed that although Mrs. Jennings had dark brown hair, she had the same piercing blue eyes as her daughter.

"What happened tonight?"

Anna immediately felt as thought she had been hit by a truck as the realization of what had happened washed over her. The tears stared falling at full force again. Helen got up and pulled Anna into her arms. "Shhhh. It's okay dear. Why don't you go get yourself cleaned up and we can talk about this later okay?" Anna shook her head, wiping away the tears and shuffled to the bathroom to shower. When she saw her reflection she almost jumped back.

She looked so tired and disheveled with red eyes from crying, a swollen bottom lip and cuts on her face and neck. There was a decent sized bruise on her forehead from head-butting Hans. Her hair was all messy; her remaining clothing was all ripped and wrinkled. "Oh Gods. My pants are still unbuttoned and I don't even have a fucking shirt on." She could feel the tears beginning again, so she undressed and stepped into the shower, shuddering at the memory of the filthy hands on her body. She sobbed, letting the running water drown out her cries.

Helen shook her head, settling back down on the couch. "That poor girl must have been traumatized." She could only imagine what Anna had gone through, but her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden groan from the blonde lying on the couch. "Elsa darling, are you awake?"

"Mmm….ughhh unfortunately." As soon as she opened her eyes, pain flooded through her head, quickly spreading through the rest of her body. She moved her arms up to cover her eyes and immediately felt the searing pain in her wrist again. "Fucking shit!" Elsa cried out in pain as her arm fell limp at her side. "My wrist….mom help!"

Helen picked up the limp wrist, studying the bruised, swollen limb, she pressed experimentally against it while Elsa clenched her teeth, trying not to scream. "Honey, I think your wrist might be broken. Or at least sprained. You need to go to a hospital to get that fixed."

"No! We can't go mom, you know that. They'll ask questions. Questions I don't want to have to answer. I probably knocked that kid unconscious!"

Helen sighed. "You need to control yourself Elsa. You can do a lot of damage and get yourself into a bunch of trouble for it! Did this kid you hurt get help at least?" A voice answered for her from behind.

"His friend came back for him as we were leaving, but don't worry, he deserved what came to him."

Both women turned to see Anna in her pajamas, now putting her wet hair in a messy bun. Anna noticed that Elsa was awake finally and locked eyes with her. Both girls ended up blushing brightly at the eye contact. "Welcome back Elsa."

Helen watched the awkward exchange with amusement. "So Elsa, is this your "special" friend?" The blonde girl's mouth dropped open with shock. "MOM! What the hell?!"

"Ooh she's so pretty honey! Good job!" Anna couldn't seem to hold back her laughter as Elsa spluttered in embarrassment. "Mom! Please! I'm in pain right now so can you please not be embarrassing for like, five minutes? Please, just spare me." Helen smirked at her daughter. "Your "friend" seems to enjoy my comments, but for your sake, I guess I'll be quiet."

Anna finally began to recover from her fit of laughter, now gasping for breath. Elsa grumbled, "Anna, stop encouraging her, it will only make it worse. And can someone please help me with my wrist. I can't really bandage it myself."

"Right, of course dear. But I still think we should go to a hospital." Mrs. Jennings began wrapping the swollen limb and when she finished she broke the silence, figuring that it was a perfect time to find out what actually happened earlier that night. "So… would you girls like to fill me in on what went on tonight?"

Silence fell over the room as the two younger women waited for the other to start. Anna breathed out heavily knowing that she should probably start it off considering she was the source of the issue.

"Well, I was with Elsa on campus going to the science building and I waited outside for her but Hans came and pulled me out back. Basically, he wanted me to have sex with him earlier in the year but I told him no, so now he has been trying to come after me ever since. He never got this far before. Elsa was always there to stop him. He got a whole lot further than he did last time as you probably noticed, when you first came, I barely had any clothes still on me. He almost got what he wanted… but Elsa stopped him before he could get it. At least my virginity is still intact. Even if my dignity isn't."

Anna felt the tears stinging her eyes again, as much as she didn't want to cry, she knew it would be hard to stop. Helen recognized the name Hans, she knew she heard it before.

"This Hans kid, is he Hans Southerland?"

Elsa shook her head. "Yea he's that asshole son of the police chief. Stupid fuck doesn't know how to keep his nose out of other people's business. His father is the same way. His dad told him about our little drunkard problem and he's been using it against me now. I just lost control and he deserved my fist up his ass."

Elsa groaned as she tried to sit up. Blood rushed to her head and pain flooded through her whole body, but she just grunted and pushed on. "Elsa honey, don't strain yourself, I can carry you. We probably should get home now. Anna, could you help me carry her?" Elsa rolled her eyes and continued to stand on her own, but faltered as she got to her feet. Both women rushed to her aid and helped her out the door to the car.

They drove silently back to the Jennings's house, but when they pulled into the driveway, Anna was a bit wary of the safety. Helen noticed the redhead's hesitation and tried to reassure her. "It's a bit of a fixer-upper, but its home, and its all we have." They stepped out of the car and helped Elsa up the stairs to the front door. Mrs. Jennings reached for the door handle but was surprised when it came flying out at her, knocking her down. Anna stood, wide eyed at the scary figure towering over them. The stench of cigarette smoke and alcohol stung her nose and she could tell that the smell was radiating off of the man in front of her.

He stepped into the light and yelled into Elsa's face. "Where the fuck have you been you little shit!? You were supposed to bring me more beer!" The man turned to Helen, "Get inside bitch. I have to deal with you later. The dyke gets it first." Helen scurried inside, disappearing into the dirty, smoke-filled house. Anna clutched Elsa's arm tight as the man's eyes fell on her. They were bloodshot and tired eyes on a scruffy, saggy face. His balding head was greasy like his face and his clothes were all stained with alcohol. His thick hand reached out and shoved Anna to the ground, away from Elsa.

"Get the fuck out of my house! You're probably scum like her you little fuck." Anna backed away slightly, but did not run.

The man now pushed Elsa down and proceeded to kick her in the stomach, managing to hit her arm as well. She cried out in pain, yelling for him to stop as he wound up for another blow. "You worthless shit. I tell you to do one fucking thing for me and you disrespect me. Even worse, you bring another fucking lesbian into my home! I don't understand why you keep trying to do that! You're a worthless, good-for-nothing dyke. No one could ever love a bitch like you. And filth like you don't even deserve to be loved." As he brought his foot in for another kick, Anna jumped between him and Elsa.

"Excuse me sir, but that is EXTREMELY rude! How dare you treat any person like that! I could sue you for assault you know. You just assaulted me and my girlfriend whom I happen to love very, very much! She deserves that love just as much as any other person in this world and I am willing to give her all of my love. So why don't you back the hell off buddy. I'll have you know, I took karate for fifteen years!" Anna stood with her arms crossed, staring down Steve, whose mouth was hanging open.

Elsa watched the exchange, completely bewildered. '_Was Anna insane? Wait… did she just say girlfriend?'_ Elsa's astonishment turned to fear as Steve lunged forward, grabbing Anna by her shirt collar and picked her up. He lifted a fist, but Anna remained stone-faced. He grinned as he began bringing his fist forward, and Elsa cried out for him to have mercy, when a metallic pang made them all freeze.

Anna was released and fell to the ground next to Elsa. Steve's eyes fluttered shut and he also fell down, unconscious, to the ground. Behind him, Helen stood wielding a frying pan which she had used to knock her drunk husband into oblivion. It was quite obvious to the girls that she had been waiting for that moment forever as they saw the huge grin spread across Helen's face. Elsa kept glancing between her mother and the man lying on the ground. "Mom… what do we do now?"

"Well, that is certainly a good question. Ummm… I am going to call the police. Anna, you take Elsa back to your place and stay there. You girls were never here tonight. Understood? Just stay away while I clear this mess up. I promise it will all be okay."

Tears sprung in Elsa's eyes as she raced over to hug her mother. "Please, let me help! I can't lose you mom, you could get hurt and I can't live without you!"

"You'll be fine Elsa. And I will be fine too. I'm ending this nightmare for both of us. You've been so unbelievably brave and strong. You took so much pain for my sake, I'm just repaying you for all of those years by ending the pain forever." Elsa felt Anna's hand on her shoulder and slowly backed away as her mother gave her one last reassuring smile. Anna helped Elsa into the car and began driving away. As they drove down the street, Elsa caught one last glimpse of her mother blowing her a kiss.

Anna unlocked the door to her apartment and led Elsa to the couch, helping her sit down. She sat on the opposite end of the couch, afraid to get too close. She knew they were both scared and fragile, but both curious about what they were or where they stood.

Anna noticed the silent tears falling down Elsa's cheeks. She wanted to cry too, but she had cried her eyes dry by now. And besides, one of them had to be strong, so Anna got up and did what she knew would make her happy when she was down; she made hot chocolate. She put two big marshmallows in and used whipped cream to make a face. She handed a mug to Elsa, using her free hand to wipe the tears off the blonde girl's cheek. "Look Elsa, its smiling at you!"

Elsa chuckled at the redhead. "You're so lame, you know that? But it's cute." Anna nearly choked on the hot chocolate she was drinking. She tried to say something but she ended up just opening and closing her mouth, too embarrassed to speak.

Elsa laughed at Anna's embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself." Elsa reached over, wiping a bit of whipped cream from Anna's lip and licked it off her finger. Anna sat staring, physically unable to speak once again. Elsa froze in place, blushing, now realizing what she had done. Anna couldn't stand the silence any longer so she took the whipped cream can and sprayed right into her mouth, then offered the can to Elsa. The older girl laughed at Anna's puffed out cheeks, filled with cream, but was apprehensive to try it herself.

"Is that something people do?"

Anna shook her head enthusiastically until Elsa complied. Anna took the can and sprayed into Elsa's mouth so both girls were now giggling at each others puffed out cheeks until Anna began to choke. Elsa swiftly ran to the sink and filled a glass of water for Anna. "Shit, Anna are you okay?"

Anna cleared her throat. "Yea, I'm good." Now laughing at her own silliness. Elsa smiled. "my bad." She reached up and brushed a stray hair our of Anna's face. "You know, you worry me sometimes." The younger girl was, for the third time that night, embarrassed by her feelings. Elsa's closeness and her soft hand on Anna's freckled cheek were making her flush again. Anna was so close to the blonde, she could count the faint freckles on her nose and the thick eyelashes lining Elsa's piercing blue eyes. She could smell the chocolate on the older girl's hot breath. Anna noticed a small fleck of whipped cream on Elsa's lip which she wiped up with her finger, similar to what the blonde had done just a few minutes earlier. "Just returning the favor." Anna laughed nervously. She was barely holding herself together with Elsa's face so close to her own.

The air was so thick it was suffocating, but she couldn't pull back. Their eyes were locked in a silent conversation; a challenge almost, to see who would break first. Although Anna loved a good challenge, this was one competition she would gladly drop out of.

For the first time, Anna did something she never did, she stepped out of her comfort zone and gave up. She threw her arms around the blonde girl's neck and pressed her lips to Elsa's. It was simply too hard to resist. Now she could taste the chocolate, she could feel the softness of the older girls lips, just like she had imagined they would be.

Elsa was unsure how to react, as she was still trying to figure out if this was all really happening. She was afraid that if she started, she wouldn't be able to stop herself. Anna felt her hesitation and immediately pulled back. "Sorry… Gods, I am so so sorry. I…"

"Anna, its okay. It was perfect."

Anna flushed more brightly now. "I didn't know what I was doing though. I haven't actually had my first kiss. Well, Hans sorta stole that from me. Gods, I'm sorry. You probably don't even want me anymore. I've been corrupted." Anna turned away, but Elsa caught her, bringing her chin up to face the blonde.

"Hey, don't worry. It was my first too. And I don't think any less of you now than before. You are amazing and beautiful and everything I could ever want. You're still you and it doesn't matter if he kissed you because I know that his kiss meant nothing to you. I also know that my kiss means everything. Ours was out of love and that is all that matters to me. And by the way, for the first time, I think that was pretty damn amazing."

Anna threw her arms around Elsa again, knocking the older girl back onto the couch. "I don't know how I got so lucky with you, but I'm gonna keep you. So don't you dare think about running away because I will chase you to the end of the universe. Now if you don't mind, I think we both had one shit hole of a day and I just want to sleep. I really don't want to get up so I think I'll just fall asleep on you because quite honestly, you are so comfy… and cute."

Elsa smiled at the younger girl in her arms who was now burying her blushing face into Elsa's neck. "Alright. I don't mind at all. But Anna," Elsa tapped the redhead until she looked up.

"Yes Elsa?"

The blonde just smiled and leaned in, capturing Anna's lips in her own, savoring the closeness and radiating warmth. It was soft, but insistent. She could feel Anna kissing back, though still both hesitant of these new things happening. Both girls knew, they were ready to embrace this with open arms. Finally, Elsa pulled back in need of air. She smiled at the expression on Anna's face. The redhead's eyes were half-lidded and a dazed grin spread across her face.

Elsa whispered, letting her lips brush ever so slightly against Anna's. "Just… returning the favor." She kissed Anna's cheek and closed her eyes, feeling Anna lay back down on her. There were so many things Elsa had to worry about, but she simply couldn't with all the happiness bursting through her right now. All she could think about was here and now, with Anna in her arms.

Finally.

She whispered into Anna's ear. "Goodnight princess."


End file.
